


Read Between the Lines

by yauksiei



Category: Supernatural, Supernatural RPF
Genre: AU, Brotherly Love, Drabbles, Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, Literary Quotes, Literary References, Mild Language, Multi, One-Shots, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 06:19:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Using quotes from various literature, I made a bunch of drabbles/one-shots out of them. Supernatural and Supernatural RPF do NOT collide in this story, though both universes are used.</p><p>Examples of the literature I will be citing quotes from would be Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice, and Sir Walter Scott's Ivanhoe. There will be more, though!</p><p>I hope you read, and I hope you enjoy! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stone Number One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. All quotes used belong to the books I cite them from, and those books may be on my shelf, but their copyrights do not belong to me. SPN doesn't belong to me either.
> 
> Basically, I own nothing. :D so please don't sue!
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoy these series of drabbles/one-shots. I'm starting off with a quote from Ivanhoe by Sir Walter Scott! Here we go! 8D

"But it seems as if I were destined to bring ruin on whomsoever hath shown kindness to me."

\--Wilfred Ivanhoe, page 302

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ever since his mother died in his nursery, and Jess burning alive on his dorm room ceiling, Sam had come to the conclusion that he was cursed. Everyone who ever knew him seemed to drop dead sooner or later.

That was why he tried to stay away from Sarah, and the possible relationship that was blossoming between them. He made himself deaf to her protestations, steeling his resolve against her expressive eyes and rosy lips.

He still left her with a kiss. Thankfully the obits haven't shown her picture yet.

But, no matter what, the only person who had seemed immune to this curse was Dean. Whatever happened, Dean had always been left standing. Sam had clutched onto this fact like a lifeline, making it stone number one and building on it. His big brother was always there to help with that foundation.

Sam just hoped it would last. He prayed every night before he closed his eyes that the curse wouldn't get to Dean, so their joint foundation would never crumble and collapse around them, leaving nothing but ruin and despair. So far, it was working.

But of course, curses did always have a funny way of getting to people.


	2. Wounded Soldier

"Thou seest, maiden, what an ill-fated wretch thou dost labour to assist; be wise, and let me go, ere the misfortunes which track my footsteps like slot-hounds, shall involve thee also in their pursuit."

\--Wilfred Ivanhoe, page 303

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean seriously didn't know why Lisa took him in, because if Sam thought he had a curse, he didn't know the half of Dean's. Their father's death was his fault, Sammy's death was his fault, their father going missing in the first place was his fault, Sammy dying the first time was his fault...the list went on and on.

But now, he had to put a burden on Lisa and Ben. He drank too much, he woke up screaming at some faceless creature in the middle of the night, or sometimes Sam's name, he did barely anything outside of lying in bed and staring blankly at the ceiling, and if he did walk around, it was like a wounded corpse that should go back to its grave.

Dean did want to go six feet under. That, or go all the way under and get his brother back by his side where he should be doing his little bitchfaces and puppy eyes and eating his rabbit food.

Lisa had different plans. She kept Dean in the house, kept him fed--getting him to drink wasn't much of a problem--and always made sure he had a little company every once in a while. The woman was a Saint, and Dean did not deserve her, not by a long shot.

He once pleaded with her to just let him go on his way. Why was she keeping him, a wounded soldier loaded with PTSD and grief?

Her answer came with a smile. She thought he wouldn't remember since he had been drunk at the time, but oh he did: "Because after you practically saved the world, I expect you to have a couple of issues. And because, Dean Winchester, I love you. God help me, I do."

She had given him a kiss, and bade him good night.

Dean still remembered it. Even after that lost year, when Sammy was back--ALL the way back--and Lisa had no recollection of ever meeting him before the hospital, he remembered it as clear as the grief he had felt over Sam. It was just too bad he was cursed too.


	3. Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, here we are on chapter 3!! 8D I still don't own anything. Let that be known! XP
> 
> I am changing gears for a moment, and switching to RPF. If you don't like Jared/Genevieve, you shouldn't read this chapter! If you do, well then go right ahead, and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Oh, and if you are reading, or plan on reading Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen, THERE IS A SPOILER IN THIS QUOTE FOR THIS BOOK!!! So please, DO NOT read this chapter if you are currently reading, or plan on reading it! It's a BIG spoiler! Just wanted to warn you!

"In vain I have struggled. It will not do. My feelings will not be repressed. You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you."

\--Mr. Darcy, pg. 185 from Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genevieve admitted that she did have romantic feelings for Jared Padalecki. If asked by a close friend or family member, she wouldn't conceal it. Well, she barely could anyway. The only reason Jared didn't know about her feelings himself was because he was a bit naive when it came to friends having crushes on him. Heck, before Danneel, Jensen had a little crush himself. Jared didn't know the difference.

But, when Jared had feelings for someone, he spoke his mind. He put it out there, like a big banner. If those feelings were reciprocated, he would cherish that person and give them all his love until there was no doubt in their minds. That was why he had been so sad after his break up with Sandy. Speaking of Ms. McCoy, she was the very reason Genevieve didn't tell Jared of her massive crush-and-possible-love.

Well, that didn't last long. Although Genevieve hadn't been the one to take the friendship and put it up to the next level. No, in fact it was Jared who cornered her one night after shooting and promptly told her in that big banner:

"Hey Gen, wait up! Hi! Um, so, I've been thinking about some stuff. And I know that it's a bit soon, but I think I might love you. Wanna go out sometime?"

Genevieve's jaw almost fell off. Jared, as if expecting the reaction, waited patiently--for once--for her to recover with those big puppy eyes and a hopeful smile.

When the poor girl finally got her heart working right again, a huge blush covered her cheeks and she replied using her own little banner. "I think I might love you too. I'm free Sunday afternoon."

Misha and Jensen, who had been hiding God-knows-where, came out. Jensen laughed and congratulated them on 'finally making a move'--since apparently Jared and Gen had been the 'unresolved sexual tension why-don't-they-just-get-together-already' couple on set--and of course the minions on Twitter were soon notified.

It had been unexpected, impromptu, and really threw Genevieve for a loop. But Jared getting down on one knee in New York was a lot better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
